Thinking of You
by Shireisu
Summary: Two Shots/Songfic Christian Kane - Thinking of You. Suite et fin du filage d'introspections autour des sentiments, de la célébrité, du spleen et du pardon. Après Through Glass et The Forgotten One, Thinking of You va clôturer les pensées de Stan et Kyle, se pensant et pensant à l'autre en deux chapitres.
1. Part One

**Two shots reprenant les introspection lancé par Through Glass et The Forgotten One. Bien que les deux OS susmentionné ne soit pas forcement nécessaire à la compréhension, il est conseiller de les lire pour saisir le fil. **

**Les paroles de Christian Kane sont évidement une traduction réadapté, que se soit au niveau de la syntaxe ou du choix des temps, elles sont généralement misent en italique (sans guillemet)**

* * *

**Thinking of You, part one**

Le bus roule sur une de ces larges routes du mid-ouest américain. J'avance dans le couloir, chacun jouit de sa liberté : Thad est allongé sur la banquette arrière, les rideaux masquant la lumière aveuglante du soleil, il gratte les cordes à vide de sa guitare pendant que se consume un joint entre ses lèvres, la cendre semblant pailleter son visage fade. Dans le compartiment un peu plus loin à gauche j'entends Brydon piailler comme un fou, sans doute à se masturber les pouces sur un jeu vidéo de guerre. Trent est à côté de lui, les écouteurs sur les tempes, à regarder à moitié absent l'écran tout en enfonçant, désinvolte, sa main dans un paquet de chips à moitié vide. Voilà mon quotidien sonore. Qu'il s'agisse d'un bus de tournée ou d'un jet, ça revient sensiblement à la même chose : le son du voyage tient aux roues sur le bitume - ou au vent dans les ailes -, aux notes d'intentions absentes, aux cris de guerre, aux bruissements d'un paquet de chips et aux écouteurs trop fort.

Je continue à avancer malgré de soudaines turbulences, faisant tousser le véhicule. Le chauffeur peste contre un énième enfoiré se croyant tout permis parce qu'on est au milieu de rien. La banquette arrière est immense, genre de U d'édredon donnant sur une table fixe et un écran 19 pouces casé sur le panneau de gauche. Je m'assois, Thad fait semblant de ne pas me capter. L'écran diffuse des images mutées, une impression d'absurde sans le son, à voir la gueule des types ce ne doit pas être moins con avec leurs discours. Assis en indien, j'écarte un bon pan de rideau, le soleil vif disposant immédiatement ses rayons.

- Stan, t'fais chier ! fermes ces putains d'rideaux !

- Va te faire.

Il râle, un œil fermé, un liserait jaune lui passant sur le visage. Je l'ignore et me contente de regarder l'extérieure. Un désert de platitude… broussailles roussies par le soleil s'étendant à perte de vue, l'herbe rêche, le ciel bleu immaculé et des nuages laminaires venant le grillé paresseusement. C'est peut-être surprenant, mais je crois que ce sont les paysages que je préfère, un calme pareil à l'ennui, à la vacuité de ce que je suis. On se ressemble bien là, l'antinomie de ce que je donne à voir loin du Stan des grands shows pyrotechniques et éclairés, l'ampli poussé à donf devant plusieurs milliers de personnes.

Le nouvel album est sorti il y a moins d'un moi et on court déjà le pays le promouvoir. Il y a toujours plus de monde au répondant. Et quand la tournée sera terminée au States, se sera l'Europe, l'Amérique du Sud, ou pourquoi pas l'Asie; parler d'Afrique pour un groupe international comme nous est encore une hypocrisie, pas de structure pour nous accueillir, pas de rentabilité, des difficultés organisationnelles et sociétales trop importantes on dit – après tout, on fait du « rock » -, tout juste bon pour aller au Maghreb. La stature d'être artiste international tient seulement à être attendue dans les pôles « civilisés du monde » et Dieu sait qu'on nous y attend comme le Graal. Ce mirage que la célébrité n'a pas de fin. Foutaise. Et aujourd'hui, je voudrais être oubliable comme ce paysage, ennuyeux comme une route vide, longue, et droite. Après tout, une route, ça ne vaut que dalle, un espace transitoire d'un point A à un point B, et tout le monde sait qu'on ne retient pas tant le moyen que la fin du parcours… Être de passage. Parfois j'aimerais dire au conducteur de s'arrêter, il le ferait, je descendrais et il repartirait sans rien dire. Seul sur le bas-côté d'une route de nulle part. Je s'rais comme ce gars de ce film décalé là… _« My own private Idaho »:_

_"__I always know where I am by the way the road looks"_

Où est-ce que je me situe, moi? À traverser villes et routes sans vraiment s'arrêter, se caser dans la case d'un nomade. Ne répondant à aucune nomenclature et pourtant me clôturant dans mon utilité et cloisonnant le monde de mon sillage. Je ne me situe pas dans la gueule des routes. Même la 66 n'est pas assez vaste pour me contenir, me définir; je suis immense mais je n'existe pas vraiment...

Thad a changé de chaîne et a remis le son. J'entends les musiques à la mode passer une à une, sans doute MTV ou une chaîne dans le genre. Je me sors de ma contemplation. Les clips sont autant de clichés que de mines d'or marketing. Les baby stars en mode sexe, drogue et rock'n roll : édulcoré nourri aux Disney et aux bonnes mœurs, un _« Spring Breaker »_ sans Harmony. Des gangsta rappeurs brillants de chaines en or, de meufs aux culs larges, de voitures, d'AK47, de Glocks et de .36 longs rifles dans une superbe démonstration d'un swagga du XXIem siècle. Thad semble s'éclater à retrouver les grilles d'accords – souvent les mêmes - de tous ces morceaux hyperproduits et formatés, on a beau être du même monde, on ne manque pas nous même d'ironie et d'une certaine autodérision sur les codes qui sont les nôtres... La mineur, Fa, Do Sol...

Un nouveau clip remplace le précédent. Et au premier gratté, j'ai un frisson. C'est notre nouveau titre. Je me suis battu pour que le producteur accepte que ce soit une ballade qui serve de premier single à notre album. Bien reçu des critiques spécialisés notant _« un étonnant dépouillement et sincérité au travers ce morceau rock blues, une belle surprise pour un groupe se réinventant peu de ses sonorités et de ses engagements ». _Le public aussi sut apprécier cette chanson filmée entre chien et loup, le ciel noir d'orage, sur un terrain vague urbain tentant d'imiter l'allure d'un pâturage moderne. Sortant des canons, ce morceau et son clip, dans un premier temps, furent bénéfiques à la sortie de l'album, sous-tendant _« un renouveau musical »_. Très vite le single devint mauvaise pub _« seul passager à sauver d'un naufrage semblant imminent, le groupe, avec cet album, semble signer une réelle perte d'inspiration »._ Les charts nous ont gardés bien moins longtemps en mémoire que nos précédents albums, mais nos fans hardeurs semblent malgré tout toujours aussi nombreux. Que de paradoxes statistique, économique et médiatique…

Thad joue le morceau comme hanté de ces propres trouvailles, un jour pluvieux, à New York. Et moi, inévitablement, je murmure les paroles, pensant à toi. Et dans cette traversée du désert, sur mes routes, _je pense à celles que tu traverses. Je pense à ton retour chez toi. Je me demande si ta radio est allumée_, si tu es installé devant la même chaîne que moi…

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, Kyle, les plus fous, j'aimerais croire qu'on soit connecté. Encore. Toujours. Une résonance morphique nous transcendant. J'aimerais croire _que lorsqu'une nouvelle lune brille à travers la fenêtre, ou lorsque tu écoutes une chanson triste à la radio; sans savoir pourquoi, tu te mettes à pleurer. Que lorsque tu roules en boucle sous un ciel ensoleillé et qu'une pluie battante sorte de nulle part, et qu'un souvenir te frappe jusqu'au spleen : ce ne soit que moi pensant à toi._

Je rêve ma rédemption, mon chemin de croix, cette route comme la voie vers mon pugilat, les applaudissements comme de la caillasse, et je vous souris en bon martyr, à vous, public, car ma seule attente est de mourir et renaître, droit, à tes côtés. Ce groupe n'est plus que la pensée mort-vivante de mon égo-trip d'origine, il survit d'injection et de soin palliatif de ses producteurs, mais maintenant j'attends juste le moment où tout ce casse la gueule. Délire autodestructeur. Le dormeur a besoin de se réveiller, piquouse létale que j'ouvre les yeux. La peau de chagrin s'effrite, les communications rompues, quasi-absentes entre des musiciens se détestant les uns, les autres, le talent n'éblouissant plus que d'une lumière fade et flétrie, des pétales comme des larmes de chrysanthèmes venant se poser sur une tombe future.

J'aimerais croire que tu sentes que je vais mal. Que je bats de l'aile. Icare brûlé par le même feu qui fait l'homme; le feu de l'industrieux Prométhée inséminant en nous les graines de la création. Brillant, je ne suis plus que cendre jetée à la mer. Calmer mes prétentions, retourner à l'essentiel, fluide à mes pensées. Ne plus être la merde de moi-même.

**Kyle, je veux que tu me pardonnes mec, mais m'entends-tu ?**


	2. End Part

**Thinking of You, part 2**

La voiture cahote un peu sur la route cabossée. Kenneth pionce sur la plage arrière, on rentre à notre ville natale, l'espace d'un séjour. Les montagnes posent leurs ombres sur une campagne aux pâturages verts, elles se découpent le temps d'un rayon de soleil avant que ce dernier se fasse happer par les cumulus. Agrégat volubile noircissant le ciel d'enclumes… Dans le rétroviseur, je nous vois fuir le beau temps. Je vois Kenneth regarder l'extérieur avec un œil critique avant de les refermer. La radio passe des titres les uns à la suite des autres avec ce son si caractéristique d'une mauvaise réception. On ne parle pas beaucoup, le voyage est long, et le silence m'est souvent lourd, alors ces chansons pop-rock sont un peu là pour tuer le mutisme autant que tuer le temps.

J'aime l'orage. Le fracas de la pluie sur le pare-brise, les éclairs zébrant le zénith, les arbres feulant contre le vent et les portes qui claquent dans les courants d'air. J'suis comme un gamin devant ce terrible spectacle, la grandeur et la splendeur d'une nature aussi clémente, que violente aussi arrogante que puissante. J'aime être devant une fenêtre à ce moment-là, la demeure silencieuse de toute vie humaine, mon cœur battant avec lui-même, se calquant au rythme de power-ballad. Le ciel noircit, et je sais que dans quelque minute un rideau de pluie viendra s'abattre sur la voiture, semblant seul au milieu de la route.

Une goutte contre le carreau, pataude elle glisse sur le verre laissant une traînée aqueuse sur son passage déjà, des voisines coulent à leurs tours. Et des accords blues rock retentissent dans l'autoradio. Ils embaument la caisse et je monte le son. Kenneth observe mon visage impassible, de là où il est, il sait reconnaître l'ironie sur ma figure, aussi pâle soit-elle. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas n'importe quel morceau des chartes, il sait que les paroles ne sont pas de n'importe quel célèbre chanteur de pop-rock, il sait que je ne peux pas rester insensible, que je ne peux qu'être ironique. Car cette chanson sonne comme un Mea Culpa de « sa part », lui, quelque part perdu quelque part entre sa gloire et ses remords. Peut-être est-il sur une route similaire à celle que je traverse. Stan. T'es un putain d'imbécile si tu penses pouvoir me leurrer de quelque belle mélodie, tu danses sur des cendres encore ardentes, remues le couteau dans une plaie ouverte, tu joues encore avec le feu, mon feu et tu oses penser recevoir mon pardon par l'unique fait que tu ne m'as pas oublié ? _Toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin. _Notre amitié devait trouver la sienne. J'ai fait mon deuil, à toi de faire le tien, car nos routes sont biens différentes aujourd'hui. _Nous étions des putains de dieux toi et moi, mais je crois que nous n'avions aucune chance. _Ploutos et Eros en dieux rivaux, et l'abondance ne trouvera pas d'amour dans son opulence, tout comme l'amour préfère se nourrir d'eau glaciale que de festin et de mets par centaine.

Lorsque tu es parti, j'ai lancé un pari avec moi-même, j'ai parié qu'un jour tu craquerais et tu chercherais à réapparaître. Ce gage d'humanité que j'espérer hier me paraît aujourd'hui une simple faiblesse. Égoïste, tu n'as pensé qu'à ta pomme et à celle qu'on te montrer pour t'attirer, tu disais carpe diem et tu ne voyais pas ni vers quoi tu allais, ni ce que tu perdais.

Ce jour-là où j'ai parié avec moi-même, je me suis murmuré ceci : _« Va et trouve ce que tu as manqué, et quand cette route sera las de t'entendre tu verras que je ne suis pas si facile à oublier. »_ Maintenant que j'entends ces mots radiophoniques, je sais que j'ai gagné, et que j'ai une dette envers moi. T'es vraiment naze comme type. _Je n'ai pas cherché à t'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne le voulais pas…_ et là, tu sembles revenir comme un chien, suppliant un maître pour faute grave merde ! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ? Vie ta vie bordel ! Ne vient pas empiéter dans la mienne, dans notre passé, nos souvenirs, tu ne mérites pas de le faire. Si on venait un jour à se croiser on ne se reconnaître pas, parce que tu n'as que des souvenirs et moi je n'ai que ton image. _Et si jamais je venais à te reconnaître, je sais que tu auras déjà maquillé ton âme_, car tu as peur de la confrontation. Je te connais bien, trop bien. Tu fuirais. _Alors, va et va plus loin, si tu veux vraiment partir, trace un million de miles entre nous_ et laisse-moi tranquille. _Mais tu me sentiras toujours, comme tout près de toi._ Tu as tout perdu et si tu as le culot de t'excuser c'est que ma mémoire te bouffe de l'intérieure. _Quand tu trouves ta route dans une autre ville et que quelqu'un essaye de te caser, et qu'un sentiment vienne te frapper jusqu'au spleen: C'est moi qui pense à toi. Ce n'est que moi qui pense à toi._

Pense à moi, que mes souvenirs te souillent, te hantent jusqu'à la folie; ça, tu l'auras mérité. Je me fais vengeur, Némésis dans ta Mnémésis… le monde est cruel tout comme les hommes, et je suis comme Dieu, miséricordieux, je pardonne, mais n'oublie pas, je pardonne, mais n'accepte pas ce que tu as fait. Rigoureux comme Jansen, tes volontés et toutes tes bonnes vertus ne sont rien face à ta faute, je réfute ta liberté à être gracié que tu paieras chaque minute à la rédemption, celle-ci dans la plus redoutable incertitude et la plus douloureuse latence. Supplice de Tantale, tu es Sisyphe, mais je suis Zeus. Roule ta pierre, je te regarde.

Un sourire en coin se fane dans l'indifférence lorsque j'éteins l'autoradio. La voiture roule dans le silence. Le murmure entêtant des pneus sur le macadam trempé vient tout envahir. La pluie se fracasse sur le pare-brise et je ne vois plus qu'à quelque mettre par devant. Un éclair découpe le ciel. Ce dernier rugit de sa blessure la seconde suivante.

**Stan, J'ai pensé à toi, mec, mais maintenant laisse-moi t'oublier à mon tour.**


End file.
